poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan
This is how Nightmare Moon turns Ryan into a swan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Thomas: Phew! That was close. He almost got us. Ryan F-Freeman: Too close. Rothbart is angry at Odette for her refusing to marry him. Evil Ryan: We see Odette grow up into a woman for this?coughs I have no idea what type of plan Rothbart is doing. stands behind a tree Nightmare Moon: But, I know. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my cybernetics is on me, Odette. We'll help you find Prince Derek. nods. Behind the tree, Nightmare starts to read the swan transformation spell Lord Business: Mind if I read this with you, Nightmare Moon? Ryan's in for a big surprise.chuckles nods Lord Business and Nightmare Moon: A creature's heart shall collide with one. By night a human, by day a swan. prepares to use his Keyblade to free Odette but he feels funny Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my head. Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, Ryan? Peaches? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I feel a bit funny.groans feels magic coming out of him screaming in pain. Sci-Ryan watch in shock as Ryan's shadow become swan-like and then he honks Sci-Ryan: RYAN!!! up Ryan, now as a swan Are you ok? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: groans I'm fine, Sci-Ryan. How did Evil me got big? shrugs Rigby (EG): up Ryan's pendant and Keyblade Ryan. You might want to have a look at yourself. I don't think the Doctor knows what you are. puts Ryan down. Ryan then walks up to Odette and looks at his refection in the water Ryan F-Freeman: OMG! Odette I'm a... and you're a... Sci-Ryan: Matau knows that means "Oh my gosh!". Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? What happened to you?at Ryan, screams and hides behind Cody Cody Fairbrother: Did Matau scream like a little girl? others nod Matau T. Monkey:his eyes What... does the rest of my master look like? Thomas: Him. Only not him. Emmet: I think Ryan has a beak. uncovers his eyes and looks at Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Is that really you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Can you tell me what happened to me? Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. I heard voices of Nightmare Moon and Lord Business then you felt funny then I saw your transformation and I heard honking from you. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan honked?! and about to scream covers Cody's mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Are you going to scream, Cody? shakes his head for "No." Timothy: Is Ryan a.... a.... Thomas: Swan? Yes. Rigby (EG): Ryan's pendant must've fallen off when he transformed. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Oh wow! I've been abra-cadabraed into a swan like Odette! (EG) gasps the tree Lord Business: Well that worked. Why you hated Ryan, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Because he foiled my plan to free my male counterpart, Darkhorse Knight. Lord Business: Ok. I think this spell doesn't last a day. When the moon is up, they turn into human.a note on Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS Let's leave the heroes to what they're doing. All right? nods and they leave Rigby (EG): Odette? Is Ryan ok? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my arms are here and this spell isn't permanent. looks at the reflection of the lake and saw wings Crash Bandicoot: What time is it? Ryan check his Dalek watch and the time is for the moon to come up while it says "Exterminate!" and Odette watch the moon Evil Ryan: I'll carry you to Swan Lake, Odette.up Odette and walks to the lake Rigby (EG): Don't drop her! Be careful. Oh. Leaning! Leaning! Here. Place her on the water. Ryan does and steps back Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this works.Odette and Odette turns into humans Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. This felt funny. gasps Rigby (EG): Sister!Odette Thomas and the others: together Sister?! Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible? Rigby (EG): Well, Ryan. I was born after Odette. That makes my father, King William so happy. looks at his reflection Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! My cybernetics are gone! gasps and runs to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Wait. I got these clothes. My cybernetics are covered by them. Mordecai (EG): Rigby. We never know you and Odette are related. Rigby (EG): Well, Mordecai. I was born after Odette. I guess Ryan's story telling won't believe us now. Ryan F-Freeman: How do I look, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Wow. You look like... a male version of Odette! Evil Ryan: Hmmm. Let's see.at Ryan and Odette I guess you and Ryan have in common, Odette. Odette: Yes, Evil Ryan. My brother is happy to see me. Rigby (EG): Yup. I'll find out what Rothbart is planning and what he did to you, I vow, I'll make him pay. Ryan F-Freeman: So. When the moon is up, Odette and I turn human? Rigby (EG): Yup. That's what happened in my sister's movie. Evil Ryan: up Jean-Bob So, this is one of Odette's friends? Jean-Bob: You do travel with great friends, doctor. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Wait. Did that frog talk?! Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. a note Someone left a note. Ryan F-Freeman: From who? Matau T. Monkey: Have a read and find out why. grabs a note and starts to read Crash Bandicoot: Dear, Ryan F-Freeman. We have turned you into a swan to stop you interfering with Rothbart's plan. Good luck with trying to break the spell. Love, Lord Business.Kaos' laugh Evil Ryan: I knew it. Coughs But Ryan is a techno-oganic like me. Does that mean that by day he turn into a techno-swan? Sci-Ryan: So. Let me get this right, Odette. A LEGO bad guy from the LEGO Movie and Nightmare Moon turns Ryan into a swan? That's what I saw that happened to Ryan. Odette: I think so, Sci-Ryan. You seem to be a nice chap. Sci-Ryan: blushes Oh. Thanks. Ryan has.. one girl he'll make a vow to her. Odette: Who? Sci-Ryan: Meg Griffin. She's Ryan's girlfriend, Odette. Emmet: He's right, Odette. Lord Business is with Nightmare Moon. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe if I kiss her.to kiss Odette Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Hold it right there, Mr. Love Guy. She's not your girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: Odette is in love with Derek since they were kids. Ryan F-Freeman: True, Sci-Ryan. But, does anypony realize that Odette and I are going to be friends? I'd come with Sci-Ryan to Queen Uberta's castle, but as soon as the moon leave to the lake that lake, Odette and I transform back into swans. No matter where I am. Sci-Ryan: I'll stay with you and Odette, Ryan. Emmet: Lucy and I'll do the same, Odette. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. Stay with Ryan and Odette while I go to Queen Uberta's castle. himself When the human Rigby and I find out what Rothbart is planning, Nightmare Moon will be sorry that she'd ever stepped a hoof in this world. It's not like she'd be much safer back in Equestria. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. In Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Funny, Cody. You sound like Sunset. Rigby (EG): Here you go.Ryan pendant around Ryan's neck Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. This outfit I'm wearing do brings out Odette's dress in a style. Jean-Bob: Speed and I'll be with you and Odette, techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Jean-Bob. I'm Ryan by the way. Nice to meet you. Sci-Ryan: Cody? Why are you and Crash still doing here? GO GO GO! and Cody runs to find Queen Uberta's castle Sci-Ryan: Wow. At least this is fine with you, Odette. Rothbart kidnapped me along with you. Evil Ryan: He did? coughs I didn't know that. Sci-Ryan: It wasn't a story, Evil Ryan. I got claw marks on my arm. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you and Odette are friends. Plus, I'm happy you're with us. Sci-Ryan: and sings It wasn't a story, I almost drowned~ Wyldstyle: You almost drowned?! Wow! Evil Ryan: You got claw marks on your arm, Sci-Ryan?coughs Poor chap. Sci-Ryan: Yeah.a tear I think Rothbart did that when he kidnaps me and Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor Crystal Prep student. Sci-Ryan his amulet I recovered this thing. Sci-Ryan: My amulet! his amulet and puts it on Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Rigby (EG): Which arm did you got scratch marks, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Right. Maybe you know of a song for this? nods and puts his hands on Sci-Ryan's arm Sci-Ryan: Ahh. That is a bit hurt. I think you and Odette turn human every night. I made a vow to Odette to keep her safe. Evil Ryan: At least Rothbart didn't put a spell on you, Sci-Ryan. coughs Get ready to be healed. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Here we go. throat Dear Magic of friendship~ Let your magic glow~ May you bond us together~ Wherever we may go~ hands glow blue as he keeps singing Heal that has been hurt~ Help us to get things back to where they belong~ Bring back what once was gone~ What once was gone~ arm heals Sci-Ryan: WOW! My arm is better now. How did you do that? Evil Ryan: Guess he absorbed Rapunzel's abilities, Sci-Ryan. Rigby (EG): Yeah. I'm a little bit angry for what Rothbart did to my sister. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. My rocket boots are nice. Ryan can fly when he's a swan by day. Ryan F-Freeman: So, why didn't you use them to escape Rothbart? Sci-Ryan: Because, Ryan. This film has a plotline and I want to save them for helping Odette lure Derek here. Odette: My friend Sci-Ryan is right, Ryan. He's my friend. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. and gasps in shock What did Odette say? Sci-Ryan: I'm a friend to Odette, Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. Sari did know that this spell gave me a heart. Matau T. Monkey: I wonder how you transform into a human like Odette, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The moon. I guess my brother is getting all smitten kitten for Odette. Sci-Ryan: Sunset is here, you know. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Boy. Morro won't just leave me as a swan by day like Odette. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least I trust him. It's just that I'm better then him. Bolts: I think so, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Bolts. I guess I'm in a bit of a fix. Bolts: What?! What happened? And how did you get that outfit? Looks like I'm confused. Sci-Ryan: I don't know, Bolts. I saw Ryan and Odette turn into swans and N refused to come away from Rothbart because he's hypnotized. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor N. I guess you do have a friendship with Odette. Sari Sumdac: Yeah. Rigby (EG): Sci-Ryan. I didn't know you have a friendship with my sister. nods and Ryan takes a sigh Sci-Ryan: What's the matter, Ryan? Rigby (EG): You sound a bit upset. Rigby: I don't know but I know that Ryan is ok, Rigby and you got Princess Odette as your sister. Evil Ryan: I hope Meg and two of my friends are ok in Queen Uberta's castle.coughs I'll help you and Odette find Meg and Derek, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're going to help us? Thanks, Evil me.Evil Ryan That really means a lot to me and Meg. Odette: Same thing for me and Derek. Ryan F-Freeman: But how am I suppose to fly as a swan? I miss my jetpack. Red (Angry Birds): I can't teach you, Ryan. But..to Odette she can. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? You think you can teach me? Odette: Yes. All you've got to is spread your wings while running and then start to flap and finally jump. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. But when the moon is here, I can't fly. Odette: That's because you turn into a human. Sci-Ryan: She's right. watch the moon as it rises from the lake Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Odette? Odette: Yes. and Odette leap onto the lake and turn into swans Sci-Ryan: Great Scott! gasps and goes to Ryan Ryvine vocalizes and Rothbart listens Ryvine Sparkle: You like my singing, Rothbart? Rothbart: It's nice, Ryvine. This "Alphablock" is fine with me. nods Ryvine Sparkle: You remember how Sci-Ryan saw you put a spell on Odette? Rothbart: Yeah. I did. uses his magic and start a flashback of the scene called "Rothbart turns Odette into a swan" Ryvine Sparkle: Well, well. Look who's with her? gets up and looks at Rothbart and Alphablock N Rothbart: Hello, Sci-Ryan. Do you like my minion? Sci-Ryan: N!!! What did you do to him? Rothbart: I hypnotized him. Sci-Ryan: I hope you can't get Odette's father's kingdom. If I steel it then I'll fight the whole time to keep it. saw that Odette is with Sci-Ryan and grabs Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hey! N! What are you doing!? You have to run from Rothbart! N: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes